Stormborn
"Stormborn" is the second episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 23, 2017. It was written by Bryan Cogman and directed by Mark Mylod.http://www.westeros.org/GoT/News/Entry/First_Three_Episode_Titles_Revealed Plot Daenerys receives an unexpected visitor. Jon faces a revolt. Sam risks his career and life. Tyrion plans the conquest of Westeros. Summary In the North At Dragonstone In King's Landing In the Riverlands In Oldtown Appearances First Deaths *Obara Sand *Nymeria Sand *Many Greyjoy men Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as King Jon Snow *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Conleth Hill as Varys *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Jim Broadbent as Archmaester Ebrose *Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy *Gemma Whelan as Yara Greyjoy *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly *Tom Hopper as Dickon Tarly *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie *Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand *Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce *Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover *Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont *Megan Parkinson as Lady Alys Karstark *Harry Grasby as Lord Ned Umber Cast notes * 17 of 23 main cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund Giantsbane), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), and Joe Dempsie (Gendry) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes General *The title refers to Daenerys Targaryen, and how she received her personal sobriquet, "Daenerys Stormborn" (which she has used throughout the series). Right before the rebels arrived at King's Landing at the end of Robert's Rebellion, her pregnant mother was sent to safety on Dragonstone. Her mother went into labor soon afterward, during a massive storm that smashed to pieces what little was left of the Targaryen fleet anchored at Dragonstone, before dying in childbirth. Being born during this ill-omened storm, she earned the nickname "Daenerys Stormborn". At Dragonstone *The new costume style that Daenerys shifts to starting in this episode is actually not entirely new to the series - she has switched to the "old Targaryen style" that her brother Viserys was seen wearing back in Season 1 (as sort of a sign that she has embraced her inner Targaryen nature as a conqueror). Costume designer Michele Clapton explained at the time that because Viserys was older than Daenerys when the Targaryens were deposed (he was a child), he still remembers what the fashions at the old Targaryen royal court looked like and dresses in them - thus even though his one costume didn't appear very often, it was meant to be a window into what the old Targaryen style looked like: asymmetric cut, peaked shoulder cuffs that are separate from the undercoat, long form-fitting sleeves, high collar, and a short cape asymmetrically pinned to one shoulder (as Viserys was seen wearing at her wedding to Drogo in the first episode). Finally, of course, she has also dramatically shifted from her prior blue or white color palettes to finally dressing in Targaryen red and black, the colors of their heraldry. For more information, see "Costumes: King's Landing - Under the Targaryens" Daenerys does retain one of her trademark fashion choices from Essos however: she still wears riding breeches under her dress. *Olenna Tyrell will meet Daenerys Targaryen in this episode, as revealed by official promo images. Interestingly, Olenna is one of the few characters left alive by this point who is old enough to remember when House Targaryen was originally in power and held the Iron Throne - even the time before the reign of the Mad King, when King Aegon V Targaryen was a good and stable monarch (Aegon V being Maester Aemon's younger brother). Other older characters who might remember those days – Aemon, Tywin Lannister or even Barristan Selmy – are dead by this point in the TV series. Olenna actually mentioned back in Season 4's "Oathkeeper" that in her youth she was originally betrothed to "some Targaryen or other" as it was "all the rage" due their then-stable rule. Of course, not personally wanting the match, she managed to get out of it and married Luthor Tyrell instead. In the books, Olenna was betrothed to one of King Aegon V's sons, but he actually wasn't attracted to her either because he was secretly a homosexual, and ultimately argued with his father as well to have the betrothal called off. Bryan Cogman wrote "Oathkeeper" and highlighted in interviews that he added in that moment of Olenna recalling her Targaryen betrothal as a way to work the history of the Targaryens into the live-action TV show (which can't have extended descriptions of the past as easily as books can), and Cogman is also writing this episode. *Ellaria Sand will also meet Daenerys in this episode. It remains to be seen how Ellaria's murder of Tyrion's beloved niece Myrcella Baratheon will be received by Tyrion since he actually loved Cersei's younger two children. The trailer suggests that Ellaria will also share a passionate moment with Yara. *Daenerys ignoring the fact that the High Valyrian word for "prince" is gender-neutral may be an inconsistency, since she had stated in "And Now His Watch Is Ended" that High Valyrian is her mother tongue, and Missandei (who is the best person to ask) stated in "Second Sons" that Daenerys's High Valyrian is excellent. However, in the books, Daenerys more properly speaks several dialects of Low Valyrian and spends a lot of time speaking the Common Tongue and Dothraki (which she is noted to have problems with when not actually amongst Dothraki), so it's possible that she is simply confusing the gender-neutral High Valyrian word for a Low Valyrian derivative that has different linguistic features. In the books section will be updated with comparisons after the sixth novel is released. Memorable quotes Gallery File:Stormborn Arya City.jpg File:Stormborn Arya.jpg File:Stormborn Baelish.jpg File:Stormborn Dany's Council.jpg File:Stormborn Jon Crypt.jpg File:Stormborn Jon.jpg File:Stormborn Sam and the Archmaester.jpg File:Stormborn Sam.jpg File:Stormborn Sansa.jpg Stormborn_Baelish_Winterfell.jpg Stormborn Jon Winterfell.jpg GoT-Sn7 FirstLook 16.jpg Jon and Petyr in Stormborn.PNG Sansa on the Battlements.PNG See also References de:Sturmtochter (Episode) pt-br:Nascida da Tormenta ru:Бурерожденная ro:Stormborn fr:Stormborn Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes